1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stabilized voltage source having a series regulator connected on its alternating-current side in order to eliminate variations in the load voltage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The existing series regulators with alternating current are so-called trigger components, previously gas-filled thyratron tubes, nowadays thyristor-type semiconductor components or magnetic amplifiers. These regulators are characterized by the production of harmonic frequency components of the regulated alternating quantity during the regulation; the frequency components dissipate into the environment and pass into the load, and are usually detrimental to the operation of the devices.